


Some mild heart problems

by ElectricDove



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bad Flirting, Doctor Link, M/M, Nurse Rhett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/pseuds/ElectricDove
Summary: This is the story of Dr. Link Neal & Nurse Rhett McLaughlin and how they get together.





	Some mild heart problems

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the hours i spent watching Grey's Anatomy.  
> I'll try to write and update regularly.
> 
> I listened to the Grey's Anatomy Soundtrack playlist on spotify 
> 
> [Sunny Day ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMT-iN4HYxc)  
> \- by Joy Williams was the inspiration for some of this.
> 
> Any and all faults are my own, please let me know if you find any.

Dr. Charles Neal, better known as Link, walks into the breakroom and immediately sets out to grab his first cup of coffee of the day. And like every day it would be the first of many.

 

Taking that first blissful sip he looks around the small room, greeting a couple fellow doctors and nurses with a nod of his head or a small smile. While the lukewarm coffee does its job of waking him up somewhat Link’s eyes fall on an unfamiliar figure near the back of the breakroom. Near the windows a tall, nervous looking man in dark blue scrubs tries to look not too out of place, but for the moment he’s failing miserably. His blonde hair sweeps up and makes him look even taller than he must be, making him stand out even more than his tall stature or his unknown face already do. 

 

Link takes a moment to appreciate the view from across the room. Despite his obvious nerves, Mr. New Guy definitely has many things going for him, at least in Dr. Neal’s humble opinion. Feeling sociable he walks over to introduce himself, his interest piqued as he’s always up for meeting new people anyway. As he’s making his way over casually, moving back his dark hair from his forehead and adjusting his glasses in one practised move, Link tries to convince himself he’s just doing this for all kinds of friendly reasons and not because tall, blonde and gorgeous had always been his type.  

 

“Good morning! Hi there, I’m Link.”

 

Sticking out the hand that wasn’t holding his coffee, he gives Mr. Gorgeous New Guy a wide and bright smile, or least the best one anyone can muster at 8 in the morning.

 

“Are you new on this floor? I haven’t seen you around here, I’m sure I would have remembered you.”

 

_ Dang, that sounded too flirty. Friendly, Neal!  _

It probably also doesn’t help he can’t resist throwing in a wink at the guy who is now shaking his hand with his own, slightly sweaty, hand.

 

Looking up at the new colleague Link keeps his friendly but tired smile in place, pushing his glasses further up his nose again as he watches a tiny pink tongue wet almost hidden lips. The smile widens a little as he takes in the man from up close, even more impressive than from across the room. The meagre light that seems to wash out all the other sleepy residents of the room only serves to give Mr. Gorgeous New Guy a warm glow, neat beard and high styled hair looking almost golden in the sunlight. Green eyes find his own blue ones, holding them for a long second, giving Link enough time to see the golden flecks dancing in there.

 

_ Up close he’s even gorgeouser. Is that a word? It should be, because dang, he’s gorgeous even at 6 in the morning. It must be magic.  _

_ Mr. Gorgeousness New Guy..  _

 

“Hi! My name is Rhett. McLaughlin. Rhett McLaughlin.”

 

He almost misses  _ Mr. Gorgeousness New Guy’ _ s answer, accompanied with a cautious smile. Rhett’s voice is low, soothing in a way that makes it instantly clear to Link that he’s dealing with a gentle guy, even if his voice does waver a bit with his obvious nervousness. 

_ Tall, but gentle. Gorgeous, tall and gentle. Gosh, my lucky morning.. _

 

“Yeah I’m new here, they transferred me here from the first floor.”

 

Completely disregarding Link’s flirtatious behaviour, completely oblivious to it or just extremely relieved to have someone to talk to in a room full of strangers, Rhett  _ Gorgeousness  _ McLaughlin relaxes a bit as Link settles next to him, sipping his coffee in tandem with him. 

 

“Welcome on the third floor. Nice to see a new face here, I’ve worked with these oldtimers for way too long!” 

 

Link leans back against the cabinets lined against the wall, surveying the room of co workers. 

 

Most of the cardiac staff consists of men in their 40’s and 50’s years, complimented with experienced female nurses some years younger. 

He eyes the man next to him, surreptitiously taking in the view up close as Rhett’s big eyes flit over the sleepy or downright tired faces as if he’s searching for someone.

 

No one in the crowded break room seems to pay them much attention, chatting quietly and sipping their coffees.  

 

“What position are you filling? I don’t remember there being an open spot on the surgical team?”

 

Now Link is genuinely curious. The cardiac team of UCLA medical centre was a steady one, always had been as well, the faces in the break room truly familiar to Link since he started working here some years ago. He tries to imagine who would be getting ready to go, some of the older fellers maybe ready for an early retirement, making room for the man standing next to him right now. 

 

 _Tall guy, calm and gentle,_ _gorgeous and wearing some nice cologne, something natural, maybe like something wood or a bit like rain, real nice._

Catching himself before he actually leans over to smell the collar of his new colleague’s shirt, Link takes another look at the man, a professional look this time.

 

Rhett seems to have a steady hand even while nervous; something that actually still makes Link a little bit envious as he watches his own nervous hands hold his cup. Even after years of training and actually having the steadiest hands in the OR, he still can’t go a week without spilling his drink or something else all over his shirt or pants. All the nurses joke kindheartedly about his spare wardrobe in his personal locker, something he’s built up over time out of necessity.

And Rhett does actually look gentle, strong but gentle. Like the kind of doctor who’s in charge while still caring a lot, something a lot of professional carers should be envious of. No matter how talented; being kind and gentle has to come from within. 

To Link Rhett looked like he’d fit in with the cardiac surgical team just fine. 

_ I bet he’s real competitive too. And a real beast in bed as well. I can just imagine.. _

 

Rhett’s voice breaks through his thoughts again, interrupting Link’s mind before it runs too far with that last particular thought. Link takes a quick sip of his coffee to hide his growing bush as he listens to Rhett’s answer. 

 

“No, not exactly. No, I’m a surgical nurse, have been for 6 years now. I worked the last three years with the kids down on the first floor. Thought it was time for a new challenge.”

 

Link looks over at Rhett, his eyes widening in surprise. 

He hadn’t even thought about that option, being a nurse had somehow seemed always been more of a women’s occupation to him. Flabbergasted by this new piece of information, his face clearly portraying this, Link sputters a couple of non-words before shutting his mouth firmly. Rhett is looking down at him with a tiny, but certainly somewhat of a haughty smile.

 

Once again Link takes in the man standing next to him, his eyes roaming freely over Rhett’s  _ still gorgeous  _ face, recounting the same conclusions he’s made about this man in a different light. 

 

He could see how this gentle giant would be good with children and would possibly be a great presence during surgery as a nurse, steadying and calm. He himself was always a little wired, but he could feel how even standing just next to the man had a calming effect. Finding the job description in his mind for a great nurse just as fitting for Rhett as a great doctor’s, Link makes a mental note to change his perspective just a bit, reminding himself to maybe not judge as fast in the future.

 

Rhett turns to him again, smile gone now and the earlier nerves once again clear on his handsome face, he runs a hand through the upright hair, making it look messier than he would probably like. Link’s fingers itch to run through those messy golden locks, images of messy bed hair flitting through his mind as he finds his usual composure again. 

 

It’s Rhett’s turn to lean into Link a bit, lowering himself just a bit so he can talk to Link more quietly while he tries to look over the room again. Link fights hard to suppress the shudder that runs through him as he catches another whiff of rain and something like smouldering wood, smiling pleasantly as he pretends to be okay in the presence of such gorgeousness.

 

“Do you know everyone here? I’m supposed to follow Dr. Charles Neal for my first couple of weeks.”

Rhett shoots him a sheepish smile as he continues.

“They said he’s great at teaching new methods. Very meticulous. I don’t know how he looks though.. supposed to be handsome as heck according to one of the young interns. But that might just be gossip or quite possibly a sarcastic remark.” 

 

The sheepish smile on Rhett’s face transforms into a humorous grin, something Link can’t help but to answer with one of his own. 

 

“Well good to know they’re saying nice things about me then, or else this would be really embarrassing! It might actually still be a bit embarrassing.” 

 

Putting out his right hand out once again, startling Rhett into returning the gesture, even though they performed this ritual not even 5 minutes ago, Link offers one of his signature smirks.

 

“Dr. Charles Neal, also known as Link, cardiac surgeon extraordinaire. Welcome to the team, Rhett!”

 

Link shakes Rhett’s hand firmly, still a bit sweaty but warm and steady as well. It’s a good handshake, making Link feel a bit anxious and comfortable at the same time. The feeling they will make a good team sits heavy in his stomach, makes the hand that’s not resting in Rhett’s steady one shake and tremble enough to make him move it to his coat pocket. 

 

_ If all that fails at least i have something nice to look at for the next couple of weeks. _

_ Mr. Gentle Gorgeousness.. Welcome to the team. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on my [tumblr](http://touchinganelectricdove.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos and comments always make my day a bit brighter <3


End file.
